The present invention relates, in general, to apparatus and methods for planting seeds and bulbs, and for facilitating early growth thereof.
The planting of seeds and bulbs for growing flowers or vegetables is a notoriously laborious process, and requires specific knowledge of the optimum planting parameters for the specific seeds or bulbs being planted. Generally, each type of seed or bulb has a preferred depth at which it should be planted, and for maximum production of flowers or vegetables, there is an optimum separation for the seeds or bulbs.
Traditional planting methods generally involve preparing the existing soil by spading and tilling to form a loose soil and eliminate weeds. Seeds or bulbs are, then placed in the soil and may be watered to accelerate growth. The seeds or bulbs therefore begin sprouting in soil which may have a poor chemical profile, and thus their growth may be retarded. Also, the process of spading and tilling the earth generally does not eliminate all weed material, and weeds soon begin to grow. Unless the gardener has specific knowledge concerning the seeds or bulbs being planted, they may not be placed at the optimum depth or at the optimum separation from one another. Furthermore, the labor of planting includes the step of adding fertilizer of the correct type and concentration for the seeds or bulbs being planted
A number of patents address the need to facilitate the planting process of seeds by providing mats containing seeds. After the ground is tilled, the mats are placed on the ground and watered to encourage growth. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,745 teaches a layered system including viscous cellulose fiber sheets containing seeds. Additional layers provide protection.
In these layered systems, generally the seeds are not at an optimum separation, and they are disposed in fibrous material, not in good potting soil. Also, once the seeds sprout and begin to grow, they may crowd each other, and retard each other""s growth.
In one aspect, the present invention is a planting arrangement that includes a dissoluble container with potting soil disposed in the dissoluble container, the potting soil having a generally level surface. One or more planting modules which are spaced apart from one another are placed in the soil, each of the planting modules including one or more seeds or bulbs disposed in a dissoluble capsule. The planting arrangement may be placed in earth with its generally level surface at approximately the level of the surrounding earth.
In another aspect, the present invention is a planting module which includes a dissoluble capsule containing at least one seed or at least one bulb.
In an additional aspect, the present invention is a method of planting seeds or bulbs. The method includes placing the seeds or the bulbs in dissoluble capsules, the dissoluble capsules having at least one mark or structural feature which indicates a preferred planting depth for the seeds or the bulbs. The method also includes placing the capsules in earth in accordance with the mark(s) or structural feature(s) whereby the seeds or the bulbs are at the preferred planting depth. The method further includes watering the capsules so that the capsules disintegrate and the seeds or the bulbs contact moistened earth to germinate and begin growth.
It is therefore one of the primary objects of the present invention to facilitate the process of growing flowers and vegetables.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a planting system for seeds and bulbs for use by persons who are not skilled gardeners.
An additional object of the present invention is to enable planting seeds and bulbs without extensive soil cultivation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planting system for seeds and bulbs wherein growth begins in good potting soil.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a planting system for seeds and bulbs wherein growth begins in soil that is free of weeds.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a planting system for seeds and bulbs that places the seeds or bulbs at an optimum depth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a planting system for seeds and bulbs that places the seeds or bulbs at an optimum separation from each other.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a planting arrangement having at least one embodiment wherein a ventilated transparent cover protects the newly sprouted plants from cold and thus enables planting earlier in the season.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a complete planting arrangement wherein seeds or bulbs are disposed in good potting soil at an optimum depth and an optimum separation from one another.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide seeds or bulbs in dissoluble capsules.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide seeds or bulbs in capsules that disintegrate when water is supplied.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide economical dissoluble capsules for seeds and bulbs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide planting capsules which disintegrate without introducing harmful products into the soil.
In addition to the various objects and advantages of the present invention which have been generally described above, there will be various other objects and advantages of the invention that will become more readily apparent to those persons who are skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when the detailed description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and with the appended claims.